The value of two-way gates that will both hinge and latch on each side is well known. Examples of such prior gates are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,898 to Etnyre; U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,717 to Lewis; U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,630 to Guyer and U.S. Pat. No. 1,505,039 to Lay.
The devices disclosed in these patents all provide the advantages that they may be opened. from either side, and in fact in either direction from either side, and can be completely removed easily. There however are disadvantages associated with each.
It is a distinct advantage to be able to simply push or slam a gate closed and have it latch in place automatically. Only the gate of Guyer may, in one embodiment, be closed by simply pushing or slamming the gate closed. All the others require relatively precise placement of the gate relative to the gate post, and subsequent manual lifting or latching. In the Gruyer embodiment, when the gate is slammed a hole in a bracket falls over a pin. The embodiment incorporates a fairly complex linkage wherein tolerances must be kept within a limited range. Because of the need to maintain these tolerances, the embodiment would not be suitable for the rough treatment many gates, especially those for use with livestock, are subjected to.
This rough treatment often results in bent and deformed gates or gate posts. None of the prior art gates provide any adjustment to allow the working parts to be adjusted to compensate for deformed gates or gate posts.
Only the gate of Lay does not require hinge parts projecting from the fixed sides of the opening when the gate is open. These projecting parts are dangerous to persons, vehicles, livestock and so forth passing through the gate. While the Lay gate has no such projecting parts, it leaves an open hole in the ground when the gate is open, which is also dangerous. This hole is also liable to be filled with soil, snow and so forth unless the socket pipe defining the hole is raised which would again present a danger to traffic passing through the gate.
Only the gate of Lay may slide vertically up to a certain degree and still function properly. This ability is an advantage where snow or such might block a gate.